The Weaving of Fate and Breaking of Hearts
by House of Eternal Night
Summary: With one word you can make or break anything, Inuyasha spoke just one word- the wrong word- and broke Kagome’s heart. Will Inuyasha be able to fix it? ...Characters may be OOC. Full summary inside! Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: With this nifty disclaimer, I do say, I denounce owning any of the following characters in this story. My ideas and plot lines belong to me…all else…to those who truly own it.

Summary: With one word you can make or break anything, Inuyasha spoke just one word- the wrong word- and broke Kagome's heart. Will he be able to save what he cherishes or will he chase her away? Naraku watches from Kanna's mirror, joyful in Inuyasha's screw up, now he can implement his plans for Kagome. Does all go everyone's way, or does everything go awry? Characters may be or may become OOC!

**Demon Thoughts**

_Thoughts_

Chapter One- Inopportune words!

"There, I think that's all I need for this round home," Kagome commented to her mother who just finished helping her packing her huge yellow bag. Kagome went through her mental list one more time. Medical supplies, ramen, clothes, books, other food supplies, herbs, and incidentals, check to all of them. Kagome picked up the elephant like backpack and put it on. She'd been in the future for a few weeks, studying, testing for mid-semester finals, and training in some self defense. Her mother thought it'd be a good idea when she was home to train so she wouldn't get hurt.

Walking to the well house Kagome couldn't stop thinking that within a few weeks she'd actually be done with school and could spend a more permanent basis in the feudal era. She knew that she'd eventually have to pick a place to stay once she left, and it weighed heavy on her heart. Shrugging it off for now Kagome slid over the railing of the well and within a few moments of a time was five hundred years in the past.

Taking a deep breath into her lungs she sighed at the scent of fresh air. Sighing she started to climb out of the well. When she was nearing the top a hand reached down and pulled her out. Smiling Kagome saw Inuyasha waiting for her. "Well it's about time Kagome! How long did you need to stay! We've so many jewel shards to collect and I'm positive Naraku now has a lead because you had to take your sweet little time!"

_Deep breaths Kagome, deep breaths, it'll be over soon._ "Hello to you to Inuyasha. I had finals to finish you know that. I'm here now and I'm sure he doesn't. We've quite a few pieces I've melded some together and left some in a hidden jar were no one will find them. So breathe. Let's go back to the village, 'kay?" With that Kagome started walking for Edo, for home.

When they reached the outside of Edo, a ball of fur launched itself at her. Kagome caught Shippo in her arms laughing with him. Sango and Miroku stood up from where they'd been sitting having a picnic with Shippo passing the time waiting for Kagome to come back.

"Welcome back Kagome. How was your trip home," Miroku asked as Sango embraced Kagome. _This is a pieced together family that I've made over here_ Kagome sighed.

"It was strenuous, so many exams. Just to think in a few weeks I'll be back one more time for my finals and to turn in the homework I do here, and then when I return there will be tons more time dedicated to the hunting of Naraku and jewel shards."

Smiling, they're right where I want them. Soon that miko will be under my control, she'll come to me, and then… The thought of what I was going to do sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't held the incandescent joy I felt right then. Enough to change ways, definitely not, but enough to input my plans, yes.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Rin would like to see Lady Kagome-chan! She hasn't seen Rin in so long; Rin doesn't want Kagome-chan to forget me!" An excited Rin told Sesshomaru bouncing around him. Sesshomaru sighed, Rin his charge never got denied anything since she's been with him for three years, and she knew it. If she wanted to see that disgusting miko he'd take her to see him. Who knows maybe there's something he'd get out of this visit. He nodded his head to Rin. "Jaken! We're moving!"

Sesshomaru led Au and Uhn with Rin on his back and Jaken following to find the miko.

Inuyasha's group was moving quickly, racing towards a demon that Kagome said had a jewel shard. Upon arrival Inuyasha let Kagome down while drawing Tetsusaiga, Sango and Miroku jumped off of Kirara and drew their weapons as well. The fight was quick as the demon had lost his mind and was deteriorating anyway.

Kagome walked over to where the jewel shard landed and picked it up, it was a bigger piece, which meant that he'd consumed a few and they combined in his body. The jewel became pink once it was in her hands. Grasping the part of the jewel she kept on her neck, Kagome bowed her head and using her miko powers fused the pieces together.

Kagome stiffened when she felt a strong aura coming quickly towards them. _Sesshomaru, what do you require?_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha picked up the stench of his brother and started growling in the direction he was coming from.

When Sesshomaru entered the clearing, he walked quickly straight to Kagome. "You, Miko! Come with me!" Sesshomaru barked out of her. Then Inuyasha shoved him out of the way growling. Kagome not wishing for a fight to happen placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm. She nodded to Sesshomaru and replaced her bow around her quiver and walked over to him.

"What is it you require, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Rin requested to see you, and this Sesshomaru agreed. While we stopped for a while so I could fend off some mere minor pestilent of demons, she was taken right under my nose! I need a miko to find her, and I happened to know you could."

Kagome nodded and motioned for Sesshomaru to lead the way as fear and anxiety griped at her heart. Little Rin who was so joyful and full of life couldn't be taken! She ran after Sesshomaru, unknowingly feeding her power to enhance her muscles so she could keep up and run fast enough to get there quickly. When they entered where they were, she could see evidence of the battle, Au and Uhn, Jaken, but no Rin.

Waking over to Au and Uhn she felt her aura and started tracing it slowly. They covered her scent, but they didn't cover her aura. How pathetic that demon must be. She followed it until it took off into the air. What! How? Then it crossed her mind. Kagura!

"Good job Kagura. Now that I've this ward of Sesshomaru, he'll come to his demise, and that miko will follow as she has a heart for all. In fact Kagura, give the miko a lift. I really would wish to start the transformation." Naraku's face was lit up with an evil smile.

Inuyasha and the group caught up to where Sesshomaru and Kagome were standing. Kagome looked confused. "What on earth do you think you were DOING back there you wench! You must be the biggest baka on earth to go off with _him!_ Who could love you?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

Tears stung the back of Kagome's eyes but she pushed them back and her look froze over, enough to put a chill in the already frozen heart of Sesshomaru.

"How dare you Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" Kagome shouted at him. The crater left from the impact made a deep well in the shape of a half-demon whose name was being cursed to every bit of shred.

**Wow. I don't think this Sesshomaru should ever get her angry. Did you see the spark of power just then? **_What are you doing out? I thought I'd locked you away as a discipline from last time? __**Heh…you had. But you should offer to have her trained so she doesn't blow anything up. **__Shut up!_

Sesshomaru focused quick enough to see the quickly retreating form of Kagome. Just then bigger issues showed up as Kagura and that little child of Naraku's showed up.

Kagura sighed. At this rate she'd be doing everything for that brat and Naraku. She now had a knocked out Kagome, and two huge vials of Sesshomaru's blood. That was very dangerous to get. What did Naraku need with it anyway?

The castle was quickly approaching. Then Kagura started thinking things over. She saw part of Inuyasha's group but where was Inuyasha? Huh, oh well. Guess he was gone. Landing, Kagura flung the girl over her shoulder and walked into the manor.

"Ah, Kagura you're back. Did you get what I asked?" Naraku said meeting her in the hallway. Nodding her head, Naraku smiled and motioned for Kagura to follow him. He led her to the room where he had Rin on a table. He took the miko from Kagura and placed her on the table next to Rin. "Soon, oh so soon. How will you like your precious humans then…"

Inuyasha climbed out of his hole to see a shocked monk and demon slayer and a not so quite dead brother. That was one huge oswari that wench had done to him! When he got his hands on her…wait, where was she?

"Sango, where'd Kagome go?"

"Kagura came while you were passed out and under the control of the Rosary beads. Attacked took a lot of Sesshomaru's blood, and then took a knocked out Kagome. She took off with the jars and Kagome." Sango replied. Her voice far away. "We're taking care of Sesshomaru for the night, until he's better, then going after Kagome and Rin. We found out that Naraku has them both now."

"What!!!"

"Well if you hadn't been so _cruel_ we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we? We're leaving in a few hours to start hunting them down," Sango said to Inuyasha.

They all looked to Sesshomaru to see how he felt about travelling with them, but he was already gone. Obviously he must have finished healing and taken off.

Kagome woke up to a dismal place, there was a drip sound from one corner. This place seemed to resemble how she felt now. _Inuyasha, I give you my heart and you ripped it to pieces each time you went to see Kikyo. But those words you said, were the last straw. How can I try to be with someone who cares so little for me. Once I get away from this situation I'm in right now, I guess I'll part my own ways._ Kagome let out a sigh, then quickly shut her eyes as she felt a dark aura approaching.

"Kanna, it's time. Bring me the jars that Kagura brought back with her. I'll start with the girl, she'll be easier, and it'll hit closer home with Sesshomaru. Make sure you lace the blood from the miko in there." Kagome heard a voice whisper.

"Yes Master."

That's when Kagome felt the tug of Rin's aura. It was tainted heavily with fear. Kagome let a little of her aura wrap around her, not too much to let Naraku know she had awoken, but enough to comfort the little girl next to her. "Hmm, seems the miko's awake. Kagura, put her back out." That was the last Kagome heard for the last time.

**_AlN: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, not my first all together, just Inuyasha. Review if you want. Flames will be laughed at and discarded as I don't care for them and find them amusing and they do help me come up with plots as I think of twists and turns to throw in for torture. Mwahahahaha. *coughs* Anyway. Test trial. If you like it you do, if not. Eh. Not a big deal. I'll see where it goes and try to post soon. Chow._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: To starfire1994, jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo, and, Spider Tara Moonshine thanks for your comments. And the only reason I said is a few weeks ago on a story I got some really horrible flames, telling me I should commit suicide. I laughed at them and stored them away for ideas. It's just kind of my way of venting and letting people know they can't really hurt my feelings if they flame me. Thanks to all who enjoyed this story, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Also, if anyone's interested in being a beta, let me know through a review. Thanks!**_

Chapter Two- The Changing of Worlds!

_Look at them squirm_. Naraku smiled deviously watching his two test subjects writher away in pain as the new blood began transfusing through their systems. They're bodies began thrashing rapidly around as they're immune systems fought with the transfusion. _Well if they live through this I'll have a new way of making minions. If not oh well there's two less idiots I'll have to deal with in finding the shards._

Suddenly the young one's body stopped revolting and started its transformation.

(Rin)

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama. When we see Lady Kagome, can we stay for a while?" Rin asked as Au and Uhn stopped. Rin thought that they'd arrived and got off to go into the clearing she could just see to see if Kagome was in there. When she entered there was a lady that had tried to hurt Lord Sesshomaru a few times. Turning around Rin tried to run back, but Kagura grabbed her and took her away. When they were up on the feather she was so scared. They were so far above the ground. The fear overtook her and she fell asleep so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

When she woke up she saw this dismal place then heard a laugh from the very person Lord Sesshomaru-sama tried to protect her from. She tried to move but bondages was holding her down and preventing her from moving. "Ah. I see the little human pet of Sesshomaru's has awoken. Tell me little girl, how does it feel to know Sesshomaru will let you down and won't come for you because he cares nothing for you? How does it feel to be alone because no one likes the girl whose annoying?"

Rin just turned her face from him. _Lord Sesshomaru will come for me! You'll see. Then you'll be sorry for ever taking me from my Lord. My outo-sama!_ Naraku became angry that he didn't get a reply gripped her face and turned it towards him. Seeing the defiance in her eyes he slapped her hard enough that it knocked her out.

A while later Rin came around long enough to hear "…let's start with the little girl." She wondered what they were going to do with her and why were they starting with her. She was their only captive. Then she felt something pry her mouth open and a metallic liquid being poured down her mouth. The liquid was forcing her to swallow, otherwise she'd suffocate. Swallowing it, she felt her body becoming engulfed in a pain. It was shredding her apart. She was able to hear little and heard the screams of someone else as they started trashing from pain.

So they had someone else barely registered in her mind before her body stopped jerking around and the pain that felt like a few hours stopped after a few minutes. Then she felt more subtle changes as her body began changing. It slowly elongated a few inches making her stand at approximately four foot. Then her nails started forming into claws, as her teeth changed to fangs. The markings didn't appear which disappointed her observers. Her hair grew a few inches as well and turned to a darker shade of black with underlining silver tones. When everything was done she felt a tingle sensation over her, before her body fell into a healing sleep.

(Kagome)

The thought running through her mind was, _don't hurt Rin, don't hurt her. _ But she didn't dare speak anything right now as it could lead to dire consequences for both of them. The next thing she was away of was someone prying open her mouth and holding it open. "Let's hope that using what's rest of Sesshomaru's blood from Rin, and the amount we have for her, and some of Ryu's blood will help."

"Are you talking about the inu Ryu that turned against his own father in the North to join your forces, Naraku?" Kagome heard a voice of Kagura's asking. _What were they doing to her and Rin? And who was this inu Ryu? Something wasn't making sense…_

"Yes, however, I only wish to use Sesshomaru's. This should be plenty. Keep her mouth open wide so I can pour this down her throat."

Then Kagome felt a liquid pouring down her mouth and someone rubbing her throat so she would take down the liquid. It was vile tasting and made her feel weak. As soon as the flow finished she hoped they were done but then they started pouring another jar down. Finally she felt relief to breathe and felt they'd stepped back. Just then a fiery rage tore through her body. Before she could stop it a blood-curdling scream wrenched itself from her body.

The miko's blood in her was reacting badly with whatever it was they inserted in her. Then it started changing. Painfully the foreign body and her blood started mixing and combining together. The pain was excruciating and was tearing apart her insides and then rebuilding them one by one. On the outside her appearance also rapidly changed with the new formation of her DNA.

The long midnight-black hair changed to a platinum white with a black undertone, her skin becoming a translucent white with a scarlet tear drop forming on her forehead. Her body elongated at least another five inches, making her closer to five foot seven instead of five foot two. Like Rin, her fingernails and teeth formed claws and fangs, but there was an ancient design running from the tips of Kagome's middle fingers all the way to her upper arms. The markings also appeared on her claves, back and around her neck and finished on her cheeks.

After everything finished, Kagome's body fell down into a deep rest. A pink aura surrounded her while the body recovered from its turmoil.

(Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was running through the forest as fast as he possibly could. He had to find his little Rin, the only companion he truly tolerated, other than that miko, but she wasn't a person who was in his cabal. She was just someone they visited when Rin needed someone who was female to talk to. Rin was the only thing on his mind right now.

It didn't matter that Kagura had taken about half of his lifeblood. That can be recovered easy with the killing of an animal. But if he didn't find Rin before something happened to her: He didn't even want to bear to think of the thought of what could happen.

"I really do wonder where Sesshomaru took off," Miroku muttered as they started packing up camp.

"Feh, it's not like we need him. He's just a petulant that would get in our way on the search for not only Naraku, but now Kagome," Inuyasha said tapping his foot impatiently waiting for Miroku and Sango to finish packing. Just then he felt a tiny little foot hit his face. "What the---"

"Inuyasha, you best be nice or I'll have Kagome sit you! She's taken care of all of us so don't do the holier than thou attitude. Just because you think you're all that because you sneak off to see a dead priestess who can't do anything for you, doesn't mean you can talk about Kagome in that tone of voice!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. He ran behind Sango afraid as Inuyasha quickly came after him to punch him on the head again.

"Inuyasha knock it off. Shippo's right and you know it. And if you don't feel like being left behind stop looking like an idiot and start following." Sango called over her shoulder as they walked away from him. They faded into the woods and the hunt for Kagome began.

_Maybe their right and I should treat Kagome better. She's given up so much for me. I don't know. Ever since her and Kikyo started sharing the part of Kagome's soul I've been so confused. Wait! That's it. Kikyo can find Kagome through the tugging of the soul!_ Inuyasha dashed off to tell the others of his ideas, while trying to find a way to convince his love, Kikyo, to do that favor for him so he could see Kagome, who he loved, just not sure how.

"So they're coming. Hm. It's been a while Kanna, do you think my two products are to awaken soon? I need to teach them so much in such a little time span." Kanna focused her mirror on the two bodies laying a few rooms down and it showed them both starting to stir. _Perfect._ Naraku watched what unfolds through the mirror.

"Uh, my head it hurts," Kagome said as she sat up slowly holding her head in her hands. She looked next to her and saw someone who resembled Rin but she knew it wasn't her because Rin wouldn't have the appearance of a… Wait…was that a claw that just scraped her temple? Kagome pulled her hands back to examine them as Rin sat up.

"Kagome-chan! Rin was afraid that no one would come for her. How did you find Rin?" Rin shouted excitedly before noticing that her nee-chan looked different then she remembered her. There was the appearance of a strong miko, and her Lord Sesshomaru-sama present in her.

"You can't be Rin. My little Rin doesn't look like a demon," the person who Rin thought was Kagome responded. "Unless Naraku did something…" They both stared at each other and stared. Naraku, had watched enough and stood up and went to the room they were being held in.

"Who's ready for some intense five hour trainings with your new body," Naraku asked as he started throwing his powers at them and making them use their new bodies and powers to save themselves.

(Sesshomaru)

They were close. I could sense them right over the horizon and then I would be upon them. I'd stopped for a snack and Inuyasha, with that dead wench of his, and his group had caught up with me. Since Inuyasha's idea was relatively sane he allowed them to travel with him.

**I fear that something has happened to the two females.**

_And what would this Sesshomaru care if something happened to the miko? We don't even truly care for Rin. She's only our ward._

**That's where you're wrong. We do care, Rin we saved and consider our own, and the miko, she's another matter. She never backs down when we're threatening to her. We respect the miko. We need to save them.**

_Silence! Impetuous beast!_ Sesshomaru growled inwardly and then they all stopped because they didn't expect what was looming before them. It was Kagura, and Hykudoshi, (_**Minor A/N: I don't remember the little child's name. Hope I got it right, if not feel free to correct me)**_ then it was Kanna standing with Naraku, who had an almost carbon copy of Rin and Kagome.

"Naraku! What have you done to the other part of my soul! You've tainted it with the monstrous blood of a demon," Kikyo yelled to Naraku immediately sensing that the two new girls besides Naraku was in fact the two they were after. Everyone looked at Kikyo before double-taking the two girls. Alas, it was the two they were hunting after.

"I would love for all of you to meet my new pets. This is Kagome, mixed with the dark demon blood of Sesshomaru, and Rin, mixed with blood of Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru and myself. Aren't they magnificent? I mean look at these ancient and exquisite markings on my little Kagome. And Rin will grow into hers, she's so young, but already beautiful looking."

Inuyasha started growling at Naraku, and everyone got ready to do battle. "Oh no, see time runs differently in my castle when I so choose. See where it took you two days to get here, it's been about two years in my castle, so you'll be fighting my pets. We'll be watching. Don't disappoint." With that Naraku and his minions left leaving them all outside.

In Kagome's mind she knew what was going on. She was talking to Rin through a mind connection. They were trying to break the spell they were under so they didn't hurt their friends, or they weren't killed. Finally they reached a conclusion, it was risky, but it'd have to work. Maybe Tessaiga would be able to help them, if they could get to it.

They felt their bodies' unwilling move to form a fighting technique. They then launched themselves at the group. Their friends protected themselves but wouldn't attack. Finally Sesshomaru drew Tessaiga and got up close enough to both of them to knock them out with the sword. "In order to get them out from under the spell we've to move fast," he shouted to the group. He called Au Uhn to him, as he'd followed with Jaken. Carefully Sesshomaru placed the two on Au Uhn and took them swiftly back to his western castle, while projecting to Inuyasha where to go so he could get his miko.

_**A/N: Okay, end of chapter. Whew. All done before midnight. Three should come as soon as I get and idea which should be soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: If the follow story seems harsher, it's because I'm in an irate mood at people from my work area, and at stupid drivers who can't pay any **** attention to where they're driving and almost hit someone that's right in front of there ****ing face! Err! Sorry. I was almost hit by a car tonight. **_

**Chapter 3- When Plans Don't Work, Running is an Option!**

Rin leapt from where she stood to feign an attack to her Lord Sesshomaru's left side, while Kagome disappeared and snuck around to his right side. There Tessaiga was, right next to her grasp: Sesshomaru didn't fall for it though. He lightly pushed Rin to the side with enough force to get her away before wheeling around to capture the miko-youkai by the throat.

Kagome clawed at his hand, as he slowly tightened his grip around her neck. Rin seeing what he was doing actually flew to Sesshomaru and with force sent him flying from Kagome into a massive tree forty feet away from them. Kagome fell to the ground, much needed air undulating into her lungs. Rin felt someone try to grab her from behind and started thrashing. Kagome then stood up and whirled a kick into the person's stomach. A flash of silver and red flew away from Rin as it landed at Sango's feet.

"You two….are going to…kill us all…" Sango muttered to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome and Rin then took a stance of standing back-to-back. They were waiting for the next attack that was to come at them. '_I think we need to go to Plan B Rin. It seems we won't be able to get the sword we need. We may just have to fight until we're knocked unconscious, or eventually high tail it.' _Kagome sent to Rin as she watched everyone who she considered her make-shift family.

'_I hear you Kagome-sama. But how do we leave? They'll come after us!'_ Kagome sighed knowing that as much as Rin did. She could always escape to the future, but Rin, poor Rin, only had one home. The wheels in Kagome's mind started turning as she tried to figure out a miraculous way to free them from the grasps of Naraku. Then it hit her.

'_Rin when I say so, run, I've an idea that may free us. It's highly risky though.'_ Kagome thought to Rin.

"_Rin's game Kagome, she trusts Kagome-chan.'_

With the added weight of knowledge that Rin was c perfect opening is kind counting on her Kagome looked for the perfect timing. As Inuyasha and Sesshomaru circled around them, Kagome watched for the right opening. It took Kagome only a few moments to realize they weren't going to give her a perfect opening. She'd have to hopefully distract them both, let Rin run, then her follow.

Mind made up, Kagome jumped while telepathically telling Rin to run, as she distracted them. She caught both of their attentions as Rin dashed off in a speed of light. Kagome landed in front of Inuyasha before pivoting on her heel and dashing off to Sesshomaru then turning one more time to sprint away from the two brothers.

She follows Rin's scent covering hers and Rin's up as she dashes through the forest away from the two. This plan was dangerous and could kill anyone who was to close. It was for their protection. That's what Kagome kept telling herself as she dashed off following her daughter. When she reached her position, she found her crouching down fighting tears back because she just wished for everything to go back to how it was before Naraku was a bastard and hurt them. She was now no longer able to have her Otou-sama, only her okaa-san.

Kagome walked over to her and wrapped her in an embrace. She comforted her for a while before she sensed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the group coming closer to her. "Rin, we must go. We must break this spell otherwise we'll never be able to be with those we love again," Kagome said to Rin. She felt her nod against her chest and she picked her up and dashed off to a secluded area only she knew about. It was near Edo and she found it one day when she was exploring.

It was the perfect location for her plans. She sat Rin down when she got there and told her to remain calm. She then placed a hand on her heart and head and focused on her miko powers and withdrew them forward. She let them flow into Rin and searched for the spell that was binding her to Naraku's will. When she found it she pushed down the weaknesses and then finally crushed it with her powers.

Withdrawing her powers she felt drained and closed her eyes to rest. She then felt Rin do the same to her as she knew she was able to feel what Kagome had done when she broke the spell. When the spell was removed Kagome sighed. She knew that the use of her new miko powers would exhaust Rin. She threw a barrier around them and fell into a deep healing sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

**Sesshomaru, we should be impressed with what that woman just pulled. She tricked us while pup escaped!** Sesshomaru growled inwardly towards his beast. _No, you shouldn't think of her in that way. Our only concern is our ward! Besides, she's not available to us as she's Inuyasha's wench._ Sesshomaru thought back to his beast, saying the last part with disgust.

Yes, he respected Kagome, and thought that she was worth more than what the filthy half-breed could ever do for her. She was a beauty, and every time he was near them, he always heard his brother degrading her and going off after that dead corpse that played havoc on his senses. He wished he could kill her but that would violate a code of conduct and honor.

Instead he put the dead wench from his mind and focused on finding Rin. Finally he looked at Tenseiga and asked his sword to help him find her. The sword could have a connection with Rin that he didn't since Tenseiga was the one that brought her back to life. Tenseiga pulsed as if searching then died down. Frustrated he started towards somewhere familiar the miko-turned-inuyoukai might go. His first bet would be Edo.

Heading in that direction he left the other's behind. He started getting close to the village when something led him astray. He felt a heavy pull of miko powers coming from one direction. He followed that until he recognized the smell of honeydew and tango lilies during a summer's mist in the air. That was a scent that seemed familiar yet strangely different.

He followed this enticing scent to a barrier. Growling he didn't like the fact that this was the only thing keeping him from Rin. He started attacking the barrier, and he sensed it becoming weaker and weaker. Finally with one last huge attack the barrier collapsed and two heady scents hit him.

The first was the honeydew and tango lilies with the mist, he recognized this familiar scent to Rin as her scent used to be honeysuckle and assorted lilies. The second scent he smelled was that of clean cotton blowing on the wind with a hint of a mint and water lily soap to relax the wearer into a meditative state. Sesshomaru was unaware of where this tantalizing scent came from. He sniffed until the scent he found was radiating from Kagome.

Shocked, he took a step back. When locked in the battle, he failed to note her newer scent, and if he had, he surely wouldn't have been in the right mind. For the scent was very light and airy, yet potent enough to keep him captivated and mesmerized. He stood rooted even though he sensed Inuyasha coming closer, even though her eyes were beginning to flutter open to reveal a different tone of eyes.

They were a mix between a milky blue and a golden haze that blended to make it seem as if the sun and sky were replicated perfectly into her oval shaped eyes. He just stared down into their deep expanses, lost in the majestic look in them. He felt something stirring in his blood, something that didn't seem realistic, yet was ever present.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha cursed to himself as she got away, when he started off after Sesshomaru to help overtake her, Sango stepped in his way. "What are you doing!? Kagome is getting away and you're helping her! We need Kagome; how do you expect to find the last of the shards without her!?" Inuyasha shouted at Sango.

With that there was a resounding _CRACK_ throughout the woods that made even Inuyasha's enemies hurt. "How dare you! It' all you impudence fault that we're in this current situation! If you hadn't left to see that…dead piece of pottery you seem to be so _"attached"_ to then none of this would have happened! You hurt her feelings, she ran, Naraku captured her. Your fault! Go screw your dead bitch!" Sango yelled at him before taking Kirara and running off as Kirara transformed and she followed Sesshomaru's path.

This made Inuyasha's blood boil and if it hadn't been for Miroku and Shippo turning and heading away from him, he would have followed Sango and made her apologize for her words. Instead he took a few calming breaths then started walking off in the direction everyone had taken. Maybe, just maybe Sango was correct. He was always going off in hunt or for the presence of Kikyo. Maybe if he focused more on what he had instead of what he merely lusted after from years of an unrequited love, he could see that he may have a very special mate in Kagome.

Kagome was after all now one of the rarest and most dangerous but seductive breeds of demons, especially inu demons. There has only been two times of inu miko demons recorded: the first when the Taisho line began, his ancestors mate found a dying miko and saved her, this miko was later consumed and killed by herself, not strong enough to handle the powers she was given. The second was Madoriko; she was still living today, and was part of the Kyroku family line. Her mother a miko, her father a demon, the mother died giving birth, and the father passed some 55 years ago. He could only hope that Kagome survives, but she was strong.

~*~*~*~

Kagome opened her eyes, she felt as though her barrier was down, and who else was above her but Sesshomaru. The look on his face was quiet endearing, and with that the wheels of fate where righting themselves giving them both the one they belonged with.

**_A/N: Sorry it took a while. But I'd like to thank all, and a special thanks to a friend's sister who helped me with Kags scent. I know it's not as long, but there's so much content I need materials for the next chapter, hope you enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey y'all. Sorry for keeping you from the story, but it's time for the readers opinion! I can't decide, I know what I want to do, but I can't decide…Should I do lemon and lime scenes later on or no? I want honest opinions. I won't say who the couple is, could be KagxSess, KagxInu, KagxMiro, SangxMiro, etc, etc. I just wish for your (my fantastic readers! MWAH!) opinions. Keep me posted.**_

**Chapter 4- Of Motherly Instincts and Doggy Love**

Naraku watched until everything went black. Standing he started walking to his witch to see why he lost his connection with the two now miko-inuyoukais. When he reached her quarters he saw her on her last leg of life, she had enough energy to tell him they broke her spell before she collapsed. Naraku was angered by this part. He'd just lost his leverage against his enemies. What could he do now? He never even took the Shikon jewel from the older miko-inu because he had had her under his control.

~*~*~*~

Kagome continued staring into the deep golden eyes that were staring down at her. Her mind finally started formulating and she tore her eyes away to finally see whose they were. Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's…when she saw that it was Sesshomaru she was shocked, but then she remembered Rin. Maternal instincts kicked in as she moved quickly to crouch in front of Rin to protect her.

She understood that he was her Otou-sama, but he may attack her thinking she's still under Naraku's spell, and she couldn't let that happen. Rin was now just as much her pup as she was his.

Sesshomaru was shocked to see Kagome's eyes. The mix of gold and blue creating a sky scene was hypnotizing. When she moved it shook him out of her revere, only to see her guarding Rin from _him!_ He couldn't believe it! That _bitch_ was keeping his pup from him. He took a step forward to go to Rin but stopped quickly a low growl emitted from Kagome's throat.

"What're your intentions as soon as you touch her," Kagome asked a small amount of iridescent red seeped into her eyes. That's when Sesshomaru understood. Naraku used the miko's blood in Rin. That makes Rin her daughter, meaning she was protecting her pup. 'Great. Now it looks like this Sesshomaru is going to be stuck with this female now too. I may just have to take these two back to my castle and stay there. Forget Naraku.'

"I was going to take Rin back to her room at home and let her recover from this attack by Naraku and try to break whatever spell it is that's binding her," Sesshomaru replied.

"Pup will not go anywhere without mother," was the bestial reply from Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru understands that and is going to take bitch and pup to rest," Sesshomaru said to placate the angered Kagome. This answer seemed to satisfy her as she slowly started to stand. Until she felt the presence of someone else coming. She sniffed the air and immediately knew who it was.

Kagome stood protectively next to Rin as she waited for the puppet that Naraku had to show up. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little brat and the one who thinks she's her mother. How pitiful you look Kagome. Pretending to be something you aren't, to a child that doesn't even belong to you or Sesshomaru. Look how pathetic a great miko-inu mix can be. I had hoped of more from one who has a talent such as yours."

Sesshomaru slowly backed away from Kagome as her eyes had more iridescent red bleed into them. He knew to turn and head away when confronting a mother, whether it human, half-demon, or full youkai. A mother was not something to trifle with.

Her eyes completely red, Kagome gathered up her powers from both her demon and miko parts and started intertwining them together. Then she shot a small bit to the puppet and when it was destroyed sent the rest through the small portal that'd been left behind. A big blast raced through to Naraku and gravely wounded him. Kagura watched in the background with Naraku's heart and wondered if he'd live as the heart was dying.

Panting Kagome finally reigned herself in. She checked her pup and was glad she was okay, Sesshomaru took a few tentative steps forward and when he wasn't snapped at he went to his adopted daughter. In order to get them both to the Western castle, he needed Au Uhn. He let out his whistle for them that could reach them no matter how far apart they were.

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha raced through the land- he had to, no _needed_ to get to Kagome. He knew that with her being a mix, she'd need to mate within a few years of being turned, Rin as well, otherwise they'd both perished. That'd what happened to the first. He had no clue where this thought came from he just knew he needed to act on it and quickly. Only ones born naturally didn't need to worry about death.

He figured that she'd head to Edo, and that's where he took off to. Not even stopping to rest at all. When he finally reached the outskirts of Edo, he followed her scent to where he saw her hurt and kill the puppet of Naraku. If she had that much power she may not have as much time as he thought. He was about to step out of the shadows when he heard Au and Uhn land on the ground next to Sesshomaru who he hadn't noticed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome, pick up Rin and put her on Au and Uhn, that way she can recover from her ordeal. You may ride with her if you wish," Sesshomaru told her. He knew better then to get too close to Rin.

"Not so fast!" Sesshomaru growled deeply when he heard his brother's voice. Yes he may be needed later on in his life, but he was not needed right now, and he was going to be in the way.

"Inuyasha, you pestilent mutt, go away! You scorned Kagome many times, it's your fault she was captured, and was made how she was. You can stay away." Sesshomaru then picked up his daughter and placed her on Au Uhn and sent him to the castle, before wrapping his arm tightly around Kagome. "You lost brother, and you couldn't even control someone so powerful. It's my turn to try my hand at this thing you call 'love.'"

With that he formed his cloud and took off with Kagome who was struggling to get out of his arm to be with her daughter until they rose up into the air. She let out a tiny squeal and grasped onto Sesshomaru. He smirked but was shocked by the feeling that shot through him. It wasn't her powers he could tell that much.

'**It could be you have feelings for the being in your arms.'**

'_That's not probable. This Sesshomaru holds no feelings for any other then his clan.' _

'**Then you explain why you had a shock of energy flow through you, why her being in your arms is setting your veins on fire.'**

'_It's just a simple energy shock.'_

"Sesshomaru, did anyone ever tell you that you're very comfy," the girl in his arms muttered softly as if she was being lured to sleep. A smirk came across his face. This was proving to be a very intriguing ride if she stayed awake and didn't fall asleep.

~*~Three Hours Later~*~

Sesshomaru touched down on the ground of his castle, the miko-inu in his arms fast asleep- her arms curled around his chest and clutching his shirt. His servants rushed to take her from him, but he just merely shook his head and asked if Rin had made it safely. Upon hearing she had and was resting in her room he nodded satisfied and walked into his private wing.

Walking languishly slow through the halls, he was thinking of which room he'd want to put her in. He paused at Rin's door and moved on when he was satisfied that she was, indeed, fast asleep. Then he continued to the room that was on the other side of his. The door was of a deep brown mahogany wood with a symbol on it that was a moon and stars with ivy intertwining around it. He'd never been able to enter this room, and neither had anyone else in his line.

But he wished for the miko to be near him in case of an attack on either her or Rin, and she could be close to Rin too. To his immense surprise when he approached the room the doors swung wide open revealing a very simple, yet elegant room. In the middle of the floor was a huge California king size bed with a purple down turned quilt with the pattern on the door repeated on it. On the walls were the different times of days. On the one behind the bed it was night, with roses and flowers and lilies on vines climbing a lattice it carried on into the next wall where it gradually faded to a sunrise, then to the day, and eventually a red, purple and golden sunset, the vine motif carried throughout. Sometimes there was ivy as well as other flowers, but still it was repetitious.

Sesshomaru was shocked at this room. It was more decorative than any other room in his wing, and it was more maintained. Just then a shadow of an outline appeared before him.

"Hello Sesshomaru, son of Inu Taisho, I am Yukiko. I was one of your ancestor's first children. I was adopted however, and much like this young woman in your arms. I was the first miko-inu known to the world, and not the last; that much is apparent. This room will only open to those who are like me, and she, is one of my kin. I was from the same line as Midoriko (forgive any spelling errors, late at night), and she is a direct descendant of that line. She's very strong and is more susceptible to the disease among miko-inu's. We get an infection that if we don't take a strong enough male, no matter race; we die within our first few years of transformation. I didn't take a mate and perished."

Sesshomaru found his voice and said, "But Rin, my daughter, and her daughter, isn't old enough to mate! She's still a child!"

"Sesshomaru! Listen to me and don't you use that tone! When Naraku did what he did he held no knowledge of what he did to them. They gained ten years of life from the transformation, another fifty from the training they received, and they are both now approaching approximately 200 years for the little one and 250 years for this one. They are plenty old enough to mate. Find Rin a suitable one to your pleasure, but there will only be two males on this planet that could be strong enough for her. You and Inuyasha. Don't let her die, for if you do, this world will perish and not survive long," Yukiko yelled and eventually said quietly to him.

She knew what the future held if this little one was to perish. She also knew that as long as she lived Kagome wouldn't take Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru, well, that was all up to them know. Fate and destiny had exhausted all they could to keep them alive and get them to this point. Now it was their turn.

Yukiko walked over to the little one in Sesshomaru's arms. Laying a hand on her forehead she transferred all the knowledge and information that she would need in the next few months. She also felt her feelings and smiled inside to see that hope did prevail.

When she touched Kagome, Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He started growling ferociously in the back of his throat. He calmed it from its noise level when she stepped away. "She will be a great lady, and her future looks bright. Take care Sesshomaru, and don't let anything deter you, and soon, you will know love."

After she faded away Sesshomaru carefully carried her and laid her on the bed. He removed his arm and went to stand up but was stopped when her arms wouldn't let go. "Stay puppy," were words she muttered in her sleep. Smiling to himself, he slipped off his armor and lay down next to her. What he didn't expect next was a healing energy to flow through him.

It made him tired and the next thing he was aware off was unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes started fluttering open, as she blinked them to get the sunlight and sleep out of her eyes. _'This is a really comfy bed, I wonder if I'm home.'_ Kagome thought. Then she notice that the pillow she was using was moving. Very weird she thought until she looked and saw that her pillow was Sesshomaru, and his _arms_ were curled around her petite form.

She smiled at how angelic he looked, so serene and at peace, sleeping. It was like watching a child. Then she thought of everything that'd gone on and why was she in Sesshomaru's arms. Then she got a headache as everything that Yukiko gave her flooded around. Moaning she shot up and cradled her head in her hands and willed the pain away.

Sesshomaru woke up when something moved swiftly out of his arms. He had no clue how he fell asleep, he hadn't slept in over six months, resting when needed. Then he heard that's what he'd held, was holding her head.

Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her and purred gently to sooth her pains. He had no clue how he did that it just came naturally to him. Eventually her moans subsided and she was asleep once again. He looked outside and saw that it was around nine. He slept in. Inwardly cursing this he laid the miko back down and went about his business to get ready and then went to his study to look at the mound that awaited him.

He tried concentrating on the scrolls but his thoughts kept drifting to Yukiko and what she said. Sesshomaru then made up his mind. He set together an invitation to the lords and nobles of demons, inviting them to meet his ward and that she was old enough to take a mate, and that was when they could propose their suite to Rin.

The sooner he saved one, the better.

Then Kagome came to mind…ugh. He'd always hated her, so why was he feeling this way now? Maybe, what Yukiko said was right. Nah. Then again, his demon had inferred with what she said. Sighing he sat back and worked through lunch and towards dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened to let Rin and Kagome enter the room.Kiki, a personal servant to anyone in the private wings stood there. Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissing her as he looked at the two women in his study. He studied Rin. She was full grown _and_ ready to mate. She wore a long lavender kimono with roses trailing the hem and making a medium rose patter on the back. There was a red obi to go with it.

Kagome on the other hand wore a deep purple kimono with light blue stars, and a light blue obi to match the patterns color. Sesshomaru was astounded by the outfits but kept his shock inside. He motioned for them to sit and they did.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I request that I am allowed to stand by Rin when she is announced and decide who may offer suite," Kagome stated. Rin only nodded her agreement that that's what she wished to. Raising a brow he wondered if they had somehow known what he was thinking. But in order for Kagome to do it, they'd to be mated.

Sesshomaru pointed that out and Kagome seemed to contemplate it. "Rin, will you wait outside please. Sesshomaru why is that required?"

"Because only the mate of the person who is caring for the child or the mother may give away her daughter." His beast growled at him for lying, but if this was his chance to get something he may want, then he would take it.

Kagome seemed to be thinking something, whatever it was she was done contemplating and stood up. She walked around the desk to where Sesshomaru was and said in his ear, "I guess you'll have to deal with me a long time." She was about to walk away when he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"That I am," he growled in her ear before claiming her lips as his own. He bit at her bottom lip to gain entrance, but even he was not prepared for the carnal lust and want for her when he tasted her. She was unlike anything else, sweet and exotic, and innocent.

Instinct took over from there as they became intertwined with each other. Breaking his mouth away from hers- he put a silencing barrier up and was kissing down her throat as she moaned pleasurably. When he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder, he licked and sucked that area prepping it for a pre-mating mark.

Satisfied that it was numb enough his demon combined with him and they sank their fangs into her neck. He sucked some blood out and then closed the wound. She was now his intended and he felt all the emotion she was feeling rush to him. He felt what it was she called love, and what she felt for him was similar to his feelings for her.

Could it be possible that he had found love? After the wound closed he knew he left her weak, so he stood up with her in his arms and cradled her against his chest. He walked back to the private quarters and then laid her down on his bed, in his room. She looked perfect there, like it was where she was always supposed to be.

He stroked her hair for a few minutes before he heard Jaken calling for him. Annoyed he shut and locked the door and crawled into bed with his mate-to-be. He wrapped his arms around her, breathed in her scent and once more capsized off into the world of dreams. He dreamed only of the precious gift he held in his arms, waiting till he could claim her as his own…

_**A/N: Good place to end. And it's more then I've written so be happy. Hope you enjoyed, remember express your opinion. Thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for an update. Been busy working and doing AP tests and graduating and prepping to go off to college in the fall. (Woo! Going to be a doctor!) Anyway, I may not be around as often so don't expect updates as soon as I used to. Please be patient, and if you ever have any ideas, feel free to shoot me a mail or a review. Oh and I feel like changing my pen name soon, so be on the lookout for if that happens.**_

**Chapter 5- Of Truths, Hurts, and Honor**

Kagome stretched her long aching muscle out and snuggled deeper into the bed. She didn't remember going home but this felt like heaven. Then a pain in her neck started bugging her, waking her up. Irritated Kagome tried to move only to find out there was some appendage holding her down. Confused as to what happened she looked and saw she was captured in Sesshomaru's arm. In an unfamiliar room too! This was not good. She needed to get back to Inuyasha and go back home to repack her pack with Ramen and supplies for the group.

Slowly Kagome tried to slide out from underneath Sesshomaru's arm but it started holding on tighter and she felt a wave of confusion come over her. She wasn't confused so why was she feeling the emotion confused? Nothing was making sense at all right now! Next to her she felt Sesshomaru stirring up from his sleep. Kagome then lay completely still and pretended to sleep. Sesshomaru propped himself up on one arm and looked at the beautiful inu-miko lying next to him. He wondered why she was trying to get up and now pretending to sleep. Did he perhaps do something wrong?

"Kagome," he asked in his smooth, velvety voice. When he said her name it sent shivers up and down her spine- wait did he just say her name? "Kagome, are you okay?" Why would he be concerned for her well being it's not like it's impertinent to him and who he is. Unless…what if this is an allusion Naraku created after he captured her? Nah, he wouldn't make her deepest, darkest fantasy come true, that'd be a favor. But this can't be real! Can it?

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha dashed through the forest, booking it. He needed her, and needed to get to her. Losing her is a mistake he won't make like he did with Kikyo. Kikyo's dead, and besides Kagome could die from her transformation. She needed him and not even Sesshomaru could keep him from her. He loved her, he needed her. Why hadn't he realized this sooner? It would have saved everyone a bunch of time and tribulation!

He knew exactly where Sesshomaru would take her if he wanted her. His castle in the West; why wouldn't he go there, it is after all the place he lives in. Picking up his place he put on another burst of speed and took off.

He heard Miroku and Sango following at a close pace behind him on Kilala. But he didn't care about that right now. All that was on his mind was his Kagome, _his._ Not that lousy, inhumane, bastard known as Sesshomaru, he'd kill Kagome. Not treat her as she should be treated.

"Man, if Inuyasha had done things like this earlier, do you realize Naraku would have never taken her," Sango told Miroku.

"Ah, but maybe it was Naraku's taking Kagome that made Inuyasha realize Kagome is so much more than a mere shard detector for him."

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was sitting in the massive gardens that Sesshomaru just happened to have on his estate. They were beautiful. As she sat there she started getting tired- and drowsiness started taking over. Maybe it was the Sakura tree she was under. Curling up Kagome became lost in a world so similar to this one she almost didn't believe she was dreaming…

"_Mommy! Oh Mommy," a little silver haired boy called out running through the gardens. He kept looking around but couldn't seem to find the one he was looking for. Maybe he took a wrong turn at the Sakura tree. Then he caught it. That smell! His mother! Taking off at a quicker pace he finally found her. _

"_Ah here's my sweet little angel. I thought I heard you calling for me, my Sesshomaru," a beautiful looking woman with long, flowing, sun-kissed platinum blonde hair. She turned her loving silver eyes down towards the child she now embraced in her arms. A servant came running up behind him. She bowed quite low to the ground._

"_Forgive me Lady Yukiko. He just got away from me and I couldn't stop him. I know with your expecting he shouldn't be near you right now. Forgive me," the servant kept saying over. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and snuggled into his mother. She was all he wanted._

"_Servant, quiet yourself! My son is able to be with me whenever he pleases- what my mate says be damned. Sesshomaru is still my pup and still needs me. Go back and do some chores and leave me and my child alone." _

"_Yes Lady Yukiko." The servant walked away solemnly. Lady Yukiko smiled down at her son. "Now Sesshomaru, would you like for me to tell you a story?" Young Sesshomaru eagerly nodded his head. Just then a large aura came barreling towards them. Standing Sesshomaru's mother told him to run quickly back to the castle, this wasn't a friendly demon. Listening to her, he started running but noticed she wasn't coming._

"_Mommy, aren't you coming?" He watched as she nodded her head. Part of him didn't believe it so he hid in a large tree nearby. A huge ookami demon walked over to his mother. _

"_So you're Inu no Taisho's wench! Where's his insolent pup?! I have come to take my revenge upon Inu no Taisho for the disgrace he placed on me and my descendents. You two are my retribution for my vendetta against him." _

"_Excuse me sir, but I believe you are mistaken. I'm the only one at the castle. Inu no Taisho and my pup are away on official business right now," Yukiko told him while sending out the signals for the guard to come quickly to where she was. Sesshomaru dearly wished to flee to his mother's side and make sure she was alright. But he'd be in a lot of trouble with his okaa; she would also be disappointed he didn't listen to what she told him fully. _

_He watched as the ookami raised his paw and used a powerful attack to send his okaa flying as the guards came and tore him down. _

Kagome startled awake. That was a very vivid dream; and if it was the truth of what happened, then she understood part of why Sesshomaru was cold-heated. Just then she felt the aura of a demon closing in and fast. With just having relieved that part of Sesshomaru's life she shot up and ran immediately to the castle. When she reached the door she yanked it open and slammed it behind her- sliding slowly to the floor she kept her back pressed to the door. Her gaze stared at the marble flooring until she saw the boots of someone appear on the floor. She let her gaze follow the boots up a pair of white hamakas to the outer shirt, finally reaching the face of Sesshomaru.

"Miko, what made you rush inside so quickly. I thought you were enjoying some time in the castle's garden till it was time for lunch. This Sesshomaru wishes to know what brought you inside." Sesshomaru's mask was in place, but she could see his shoulders tighten in the slightest when he too caught the aura. At first when he was in his office he brushed it off thinking they were just going to pass. But they'd entered into his territory. "Miko move now," was all he said as he pulled the door open and stalked out the door muttering something about insignificant hanyous.

Kagome thought to herself, there are only two hanyous he'd complain about Naraku and -----

~*~*~*~

There it was. Finally Inuyasha reached the Western Palace, and he could achieve his Kagome- and Kamis be damned if "Lord" Sesshomaru was going to stop him. Kagome was rightfully his and nothing could stop him. He hoped. Just as he reached the gate it opened to reveal his twisted half brother stalking towards him, Kagome trailing farther behind.

"Mutt what is your business here at the Moon Palace? This is no placed for an antisocial half-breed that scorns people caring for him. I demand you leave," Sesshomaru growled as he drew Tokijin from its sheath.

"Screw it. Give me Kagome now, or this could be the last day you see you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted back as he drew Tessaiga* and transformed the fang.

"Wait!" Kagome called as she finished closing in on the two brothers. With a last burst of demonic speed she closed the space between them and stood directly in-between them so they couldn't do anything to one another without hurting her.

"Kagome move" Inuyasha barked and Sesshomaru's velvety deep baritone voice said at the same time. Inuyasha's she just felt like ignoring, however Sesshomaru's made her immediately want to listen. She stiffened her knees however and looked at both of them. "Every time you cross each other you both have your swords drawn in a few moments. How about this time you talk?"

"Wench, are you insane? I'd rather sit down and have tea with Naraku and talk about ways to kill each other then talk to that disgusting, vile person that calls me demeaning names all the time," Inuyasha bit out to Kagome. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at him in surprise. "Yes I can be smart too!"

Inuyasha then shoved Kagome out of the way and swung at Sesshomaru with Tessaiga. Using Tokijin Sesshomaru blocked it easily and even sent Inuyasha back. Kagome just shook her head and turned and just walked away back to the gardens and let them do what they wanted.

_**A/N: Okay so the not up top is old but I have been busy. That and I didn't have any inspiration. This piece is really slow but I'm going to plan out the next few chapters and hopefully get them up. I plan on using Sesshomaru's blood in Kagome to delve into Sesshomaru's life and get his past out, well my version of it. **_


End file.
